The present invention relates to a Manchester code clock and data recovery system.
The system is of particular use for clock and data recovery from Manchester Biphase and Biphase Mark Coded Signals.
Manchester codes are similar in that they have one regular transition every bit period and an intermediate transition which may or may not be present dependent on the data. For correct operation, the recovered clock must be phased locked to the regular transitions. A problem with phase lock loop designs can be that incorrect phase lock can be established on an input which contains a large proportion of data dependent transition and once locked will be reluctant to change to the correct phase.